Problem: $ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 1 & 3 \\ 5 & 8 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & 5 \\ 1 & 8 \\ 3 & 2\end{array}\right]$